Spook Row
Spook Row is a small, halloween-themed village, similar to but geographically separate from the main Brightwood Village, which can be reached via a special Portal found in the village. Spook Row has its own Helper and Residents, and also has some unique Buildings, Houses and Decor items available to buy from the Market. See also: Snowy Hills = Buildings = Haunted / Nightmare Portal Note: This special structure is located in Brightwood Village *To find: 3 Axes *Produces: Travel to Spook Row Pumpkin Bounce *To Find: 3 Axes, 8 hours *Level 1: **1 Haunted Pumpkin (3 Axes, 8 Hours) **13 Talisman Cookies **3 Quarry Stones **Time: None *Produces: **Special Item: Haunted Spirit **Time: 5 hours **Coins: 200 **XP: 100 Bakes Hotel Note: the sign on the building image says "Bakes Motel" *To Build: **Cost: 1700 Coins **5 Talisman Cookie **5 Haunted Spirit **2 Quarry Stone **1 hour *Produces: **Happiness: 36 **XP & Coins: 5 **Time: 3 hours **Build XP: 21 Ancient Shell Wares *To Build: **Cost: 9300 Coins **Size: 2x2 **Special Items: 10 Haunted Spirit, 5 Lock of Hair **2 hours *Produces: **Special Item: Lock of Hair **Happiness: 108 **XP & Coins: 5 **Time: 1 hour **Build XP: 116 Haunted Stage *To Build: **Level: 6 **Cost: 1900 Coins **Size: 2x2 **Special Items: 6 Spooky Velvet, 4 Frog Potion, 15 Haunted Spirit **2 hours *Produces: **Special Item: **Happiness: 40 **XP & Coins: 20 **Time: 6 hours **Build XP: 23 Cobweb Bouquet *To Find: 3 Axes, 3 hours, 5 Spirit *To Build: **1 Spider (5 Axes, 4 hours) **7 Talisman Cookie **13 Spirit *Produces: **Special Item: Talisman Cookie **Regenerates: 12 hours **XP & Coins: Tub of Bubbling Brew *To Find: 3 Axes, 24 hours *Level 1: **1 Secret Potion (3 Axes, 12 hours) **15 Spirit **10 Wild Honey *Produces: **Special Item: Frog Potion **Time: 6 hours **Coins: 100 **XP: 50 Tower of Terror *To Find: 3 Axes, 5 hours *Level 1: **1 Spooky Plant (5 Axes, 8 hours) **20 Haunted Spirit **6 Anima Talisman **12 hours *Level 2: **1 Haunted Cement (6 Axes, 8 hours) **20 Spirit **6 Haunted Spirit *Produces: **Special Item: Lock of Hair **Time: 4 hours **Coins: 200 **XP: 50 Drake's Castle *To Find: 5 Axes, 1 hour *Level 1: **1 Spooky Bricks (5 Axes, 5 hours) **6 Haunted Spirit **6 Anima Talisman **1 hour *Level 2: **1 Spooky Shingles (5 Axes, 1 hour) **10 Frog Potion **6 Anima Talisman *Produces: **Special Item: Spooky Velvet **Time: 12 hours **Coins: 200 **XP: 50 = Houses = Spooky House *To Build: **Cost: 1660 Coins **Time: 1 hour *Produces: **Cheer: 34 **XP: 34 **Time: 3 hours **Build XP: 100 **Resident: Zombie Frogs = Decor = Mummified Ancestors *(1 required for quest) **Cost: 415 **Happiness: 146 **XP: 5 **Size: 1x1 Undead Claw *(5 required for quest) **Cost: 415 **Happiness: 146 **XP: 5 **Size: 1x1 Anima Lanterns *(5 required for quest) **Cost: 415 **Happiness: 146 **XP: 5 **Size: 1x1 Spooky Fencing *(10 required for quest) **Cost: 415 **Happiness: 146 **XP: 5 **Size: 1x1 Ghosts *(5 required for quest) **Cost: 415 **Happiness: 146 **XP: 5 **Size: 1x1